1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape winding apparatus for winding a certain length of tape, such as a magnetic tape, inside a cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tape winding apparatus is used for producing marketable cassettes in which video tapes, audio tapes and ribbon tapes are wound. This tape winding apparatus can be classified into two types: one that directly winds a tape, for example a magnetic tape, onto a hub which is stored in a cassette beforehand; and, one that winds the magnetic tape onto the hub before it is stored in the cassette.
The first type is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-47577. This conventional apparatus is comprised of: a tape supply means which continuously forwards the magnetic tape by holding and rotating a reel in which the length of magnetic tape is wound; a winding station which winds the forwarded magnetic tape on the hub inside the cassette; and, a cassette ejecting means which ejects the cassette when the magnetic tape in the cassette has been completely wound by the winding station.
In addition, the conventional apparatus includes a setting means which sets up the tape winding operation by inputting information, such as winding length, winding speed, winding tension and type of magnetic tape, so as to wind the magnetic tape on the hub inside the cassette. The information is manually input utilizing keyboards or switches.
Conventional tape winding apparatus have no problems as long as similar lengths of magnetic tape are wound on similar types of cassettes. However, when a variety of cassettes are produced in small amounts, a great deal of labor is required to meet the many different winding conditions. As a result, many errors are made in inputting the information during the setting means.
Another disadvantage associated with conventional tape winding apparatus is that, during production, the many different types of cassettes often get mixed together. Therefore, all products have to be inspected after production. In addition, if a long magnetic tape is accidentally wound on a small cassette, the cassette may get damaged and the tape winding apparatus will stop functioning.